The Haunting of the Pridelands
by Yumacub
Summary: Scar is back! But he is an evil spirit come to haunt the Pridelands and get revenge from Simba and his family! Danny gets transported to the Pridelands to help fight Scar's ghost and save Simba and his family. But can he stop him with the aid of the king?
1. Dropped off

The sun was shining on a beautiful morning in the Pridelands. King Simba and Queen Nala had their hearts lifted and were relieved all the evils were gone.

Kiara was so glad that her father let Kovu stay with them along with the rest of the former outlanders. They are "one" as Simba had put it when he was teaching Kiara

that they will always be together. Simba was out doing his usual rounds at keeping the Pride lands safe and was on border patrol. Zazu was becoming an old majordomo and Kiara was about to have a newborn cub this new moon. Nala was sleeping in the den and Kovu was asleep next to Kiara and Vitani. Rafiki was very old now and knew that sometime in the next full moon it would be his time to join the great king Mufasa's spirit and guide Kiara and the family. Rafiki was making a concoction now and was quite content... A soft wind then blew with leaves and feathers and Rafiki reached up and grabbed one. He sniffed at it and gasped. _Rafiki my old friend... Scar is returning to the Pride lands_. "Mufasa, what do you _mean _Scar is returning to da Pride lands?" The feather blew out of his hand and a leaf went into it. _His spirit is coming and you need to find someone to help my son fight him...before you...join me._"I see... My time is soon coming... But Mufasa, who will I find to help Simba and Nala?" _You will know when the time is right my friend... Don't tell Simba yet, but tell whoever you find to help him, that you are sending them to help your friend Simba in a place called the Pride lands... _"Yes Mufasa, I'll find this someone tomorrow!" _Thank-you old friend... _Then the wind picked up the feathers and leaves and blew them away. Rafiki used his juices and painted something that looked like an evil lion's spirit...Scar.

_**In Amity Park...**_

"Here dude,catch!" Tucker threw the thermos at Danny. "Thanks Tuck!" "Hey Skulker!" "Wa? AAH!!" The thermos sucked in Skulker like a vacuum.

Danny flew down to Tucker and Sam and changed back into his human form. "Come on guys let's go put him back in the ghost zone and then go walk around the neighborhood." Sam suggested. "Yeah, ok sure!" Danny said. They walked back to Fenton Works, Danny's house, and went down to the lab. No one was down there so they opened up the thermos and literally, Skulker was pulled into the whirling green portal and the door shut quickly. "Alright, let's go walk!" Tucker said. _Even though I just want to use my PDA... _So the three friends walked out of the house and started strolling around the neighborhood. They went into the woods of Amity Park and were walking along a narrow path. "Uh guys? I have to go!" Tucker shouted. "What? We just started walking!" Sam argued. "No Sam, I have to _go_!! You know...GO!" "Danny raised an eyebrow. "Uh, T-M-I Tucker!" "Well I really do!" "Then go behind that tree, we won't look!" The two friends turned around and Tucker walked behind the tree. It was about five seconds later until Sam spoke. "Ahh, a Snake!" Sam suddenly burst out. "Where?" Danny asked. "Right there!" Sam pointed in front of their feet and took off in the opposite direction of where Tucker was, about ten feet away. "Sam,wait!" Danny was starting to run after her but tripped and fell into a wide, deep hole and fell unconscious...

_**In the Pridelands...**_

Rafiki had finished painting when he saw a a green and blue swirl -a cloud perhaps- open up in the sky. He saw a strange creature -with four limbs like Rafiki but no tail- fall right out of that swirling thing-that-looks-like-a-cloud and hit the ground. The almost-cloud was a few feet above the ground and it was swirling into disappearance. Then it was gone. But the creature...was not. Rafiki climbed down his big tree and stepped cautiously toward this unknown living thing with his stick. Rafiki considered poking him with the stick but decided not to. Instead, he backed up about three feet away as he realized this creature was waking up and slowly getting to his feet. "W- Where am I?" Rafiki could see he spoke his language, but how? "AAH A MONKEY!" The creature Rafiki couldn't recognize backed up slowly. "Wait! What are you?" Rafiki asked suspiciously."What?! You can talk?" This thing was fascinated by Rafiki and Rafiki began to smile. "I am Rafiki and I am too surprised we can speak the same tongue. I am not a monkey by the way, I am a mandrill or a baboon. I am the shaman of the Pride lands." The creature was still dumbfounded he could talk to a mandrill. "Uh well, I..uh... Nice to meet you. I'm Danny, but do you know how I got here?" "Well something like a cloud appeared in the sky and you fell out of it. I don't know what it was though. But are you going to answer _my _question? What are you?" Danny looked puzzled when Rafiki said 'cloud', 'sky' and 'fell'. "Uh, I am a human. Well actually, I'm two things... I'm _half_ human and I'm _half _ghost. Or spirit, I guess." Rafiki looked surprised when Danny said 'spirit'. "Oh you are the one! You are the one to help my friend defeat an old enemy that has returned!" Danny looked deeply confused. Was this mandrill crazy? "Excuse me?" Danny asked. Rafiki repeated, "You! Listen, there is a great king -a lion- that rules over these lands and his uncle died many years ago...But his spirit has returned and the king's father is a spirit as well. The king's father, Great king Mufasa, has told me to find someone to stop Scar! That is the evil lion's name. You are half spirit so you can help! Mufasa told me to find someone to help king Simba! That is the name of our current king!" Danny understood now, so a lion is in danger? His kingdom in danger? This seemed all to weird for our heroic phantom fighter. But if he was fighting the ghost of a lion, it was all fine by him. It _was_a ghost right? "OK Rafiki...I'll help you." "Thank-you my friend! Come, I must introduce you to King Simba!" Danny followed the strange but wise baboon into the African Savannah.

_**In Amity Park...**_

"What you guys? A snake?" Tucker zipped up his pants and walked out from behind the tree to where Danny and sam were standing. Sam was about twenty feet away and she finally turned around. "Hey Tuck!! Did you see the snake?" Sam called loudly. "No, but it's gone...Hey, where's Danny?" Sam ran back to Tucker but saw the hole and ran around it. "I don't know I think he was following me..." Sam gasped. "What?!" Tucker asked worriedly. "Oh-no...He must have fell in that hole!" Sam ran back to the hole and looked down. It wasn't very deep... "No he isn't there..." Tucker said. "Danny?" Sam asked. No reply. "DANNY?!" Tucker and Sam both shouted, not in the hole, but all around them. "Oh no, what if a ghost has him?" "Well wouldn't we have heard him?" Tucker replied. The two friends saw no trace of Danny. It was getting late and Sam and Tucker knew they had to go home. "Well maybe he already went home." Tucker said, trying to make them both feel better. "Yeah, you're probably right." So Tucker and Sam went home that evening a little relaxed and hopefully, They would see Danny at school the next morning....If not?


	2. Purpose of Arival

_**In the Pride Lands...**_

Simba was already back at Priderock. He approached a sleeping Zazu. He nudged him with his paw. Zazu woke up and looked to a mighty lion standing before him.

"S-Sire?" He asked sluggishly, and rubbed his eyes with his long spread-out wings.

"I need you to fly over head, for the evening report."

Zazu nodded to his king eagerly and set to the skies._ Hmm..the zebras are sharing the water with other animals...good, good...The hippopotomus' aren't bullying anyone...and- What's this? _

He spotted a mandrill and some other creature heading towards Pride rock. He flew down to Rafiki and the creature. He landed in front of them gracefully. Danny grinded his teeth. Could this one talk too?

"Rafiki, who is this and why are you taking him to King Simba's lands?" Zazu asked politely. Rafiki shook his stick in the air. "Mufasa sent him from another distant land to help us cope with a problem..." He answered. Zazu flew above their heads. "Come, I'll escort you both." He said and flew off. Rafiki and Danny followed, Danny was still confused but kept up with the mandrill and bird.

As they approached Pride Rock, Danny felt a little intimidated by its size. He walked up the round rocks that lead towards the top. Rafiki put his hand out to Danny's chest

to stop him. "Wait, I will get the king." He moved his stick in front of him and walked close to the cave.

Simba smiled, as he saw a two-legged figure come close to him.

"Hello Rafiki." He noticed the mandrill's serious look. "What is it?" Simba asked, his tone being stern.

"There is someone you must meet." He looked behind him to see Zazu standing, his wings on the side of his small, blue body. "Bring him in."

Zazu nodded and held up his wing to the den. Danny cautiously stepped forward, now

standing in front of the large cave. Simba's eyes were confused and stepped close to the creature. "Rafiki, explain."

He held his stick tight in his hand and spoke, "Mufasa, your father, has told me to find one who will help you. What help is needed and why? I cannot tell but Danny here can tell you." He moved his stick in front of the creature.

"He is a human. Walks on only two, as I do, but isn't from around here." Simba turned his head to Danny. Danny stood nervously, was the king judging him?

"What is your name?" Simba asked, only knowing he has never before seen the Pride Lands. "Danny." He answered simply. He didn't want to answer something to long.

Did this lion welcome him here? Simba smiled in response. "I am King Simba." He walked over to a resting Nala and nudged her. "Simba..." She said softly and smiled.

"I need you to meet Danny." Nala looked confused, and stretched tiredly. She walked over to the human. "I am Queen Nala. I here you are Danny?" He nodded shyly and looked at Rafiki and back at the queen. "Glad to meet you." She said and looked at her mate. Simba spoke, "You may sleep now." They nuzzled and Nala went back to her resting spot. "You may sleep here tonight." Simba declared, facing Danny. Zazu approached the king. "All is well with the evening report." He said proudly.

Simba nodded and strolled over to Nala and layed by her side. He closed his eyes.

Danny sat down on the cold rock floor and watched the sunset from the mouth of the cave. Rafiki walked down Pride Rock and headed towards his home, in the great tree. Zazu walked in front of the human. "Sleep well Daniel." He said in his regal accent. He curled up, looking like a blue ball of feathers and slept. Danny watched the red-orange sun disappear below the horizon. He yawned and layed his head against a rock. He slept a few minutes later, dreaming of he and his friends walking through the woods

earlier that day.


	3. Missing

_**In Amity Park...**_

"Tucker! Listen, I've tried calling him like six times already! He's not answering!"  
Sam yelled at Tucker in Casper High's school hallway.  
"But I don't want to spend all my time after school searching for him! He's fine! And besides, he doesn't have his phone, remember? He told us his dad took it off him."

"Well how do you know he's OK? For all we know, one of his enemies could have captured him and he could be in major trouble!"  
She argued.

Tucker sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright..."  
The bell rang; notifying the school day was over,  
and the two friends dashed out of Casper High and off to Danny's house.  
When they arrived, Jazz was home early, doing her homework.  
"Hey have you guys seen-"

"We're going to find Danny, 'cause he's missing!"  
Tucker shouted as he climbed up the stairs.  
Jazz rolled her eyes.  
"I know he's missing, our mom, dad and I have already noticed and are worried. If you'd let me finish, I'm wondering if-"

"No time Jazz, life-or-death situation here!"  
Sam said as she followed Tucker.  
Jazz gave up and continued writing.  
Danny's bedroom door swung open, as Tucker and Sam bolted through.  
Sam dug through a dresser, and some drawers.

"What are we looking for?"  
Tucker asked pulling out his PDA.  
"The thermos, the Fenton phones, and the specter deflectors...Just in case."  
Sam said hurriedly.  
"Why would they be in Danny's room? Wouldn't they be in the lab?"  
Tucker questioned.  
"Danny always keeps a spare of each. And Jazz would be suspicious if we barged right into the basement."

She finally found the items, and handed one of each to Tucker. They put on the Fenton phones, the specter deflectors, and they strapped the thermoses around their backs.  
"Wait a minute-Wouldn't Jazz be suspicious if we ran out of the house like this?"  
"Yeah, but we're going out the window." Sam replied.  
"Oh...wait-THE WINDOW?"  
Tucker suddenly asked, surprised.  
"Shh! Jazz, remember?"  
She yanked the covers and bed sheets off the mattress, and tied them together.  
She held one end, tied it to the pole at the end of Danny's bed, and threw the other end out the window.

"Come on."  
Tucker sighed, and followed her out the window.  
They landed on their feet, and left the rope hanging.  
"We should check by the old Amity Park warehouse first."  
Tucker suggested, remembering Danny fight the lunch lady ghost, Skulker and Technus there in previous battles.  
"Yeah."  
Sam agreed and the two of them ran off.


	4. What ifs

**_In the Pride Lands…_**

The sun was rising yet again, as light shown it's way into Pride rock, making Danny squint his eyes and open them slightly in the brightness. He leaned up, cracking his back.

"Ow." He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, it's good news to see you're still here." Zazu greeted him, a mouthful of warms in his beak. "I'll be off to check the morning report."

"Er...report?" Danny arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, to see if the animals are being fair, sharing, not fighting and all that."

"Wait, but-but you guys are wild…shouldn't that make you be as aggressive as you want? I mean I wouldn't prefer it…"

"Oh, oh no! King Simba is a wise king; he wouldn't stand for it! As I am his royal advisor."

"Riiight. Aheh. Anyways, what's for breakfast?"

"Well," Zazu began, as he gulped down his worms, "I just had my meal. Perhaps Simba can find you something." He flapped off without any more useful information for Danny.

"Hello!"

Danny turned to hear a cheerful voice behind him.

"I'm Kiara, Simba's daughter. My father's told me about you. It's great you're going to help us stop an enemy. I just can't believe Scar's returning…"

Kovu came up behind her, nuzzling her for comfort at the mention of Scar's name.

That's when the king walked up to join them.

"Danny," The human nodded at Simba's direction to him. "What is it you eat? Gazelle? Antelope? Hippo? Zebra? Or are you a herbivore of some kind?"

Danny laughed uneasily. "No, omnivore actually. But uh…How about some fruit?"

Simba nodded. "Of course, I can get a hold of some for you." He padded out of the cave and headed down the rocks and raced across the Pride Lands.

And just as he leaves, Nala and Vitani awaken.

Danny sat up with his legs curled up and his arms around them, watching the sunrise.

Nala came up to sit beside him. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's never this bright and golden back home." Danny agreed.

Vitani smirked at Kovu. He returned it, but cluelessly. Kiara nuzzled under Kovu's chin.

"Come on Kiara, let's _hunt._" The tingle of the word made Danny gulp when Vitani turned her attention toward him, and trotted outside of Pride Rock.

Kiara sighed and followed.

Nala shook her head. "I'm sorry about Vitani, she likes to tease." She smiled sweetly, and followed her daughter and daughter-in-law out as well.

_**In Amity Park…**_

"I don't understand…if he isn't here, then where _is_ he?" Sam asked concerned, while Tucker pulled out his PDA to play Frogger.

"We have no time for that! This is serious!" Sam smacked the device out of the techno-geek's hands.

"Hey! I had five more payments on that!"

"Aw too bad. But let's focus on trying to find Danny."

Tucker grumbled something unintelligible, but reluctantly put away his treasured device.

The kids scoured every street of their hometown, checking in the most barren and deserted of places when becoming desperate.

The harder they looked, the more their hopes began to fall, everytime and turning up empty-handed.

After a few hours, one of the teens' stomach growled. "Sam I'm _starving!_ We need to continue the search tomorrow.."

Sam seemed like she was about to smack his hat off. it was just like him to think of eating on a search mission...but..maybe he was right.

Maybe they should just go home and call it a day. Danny would turn up soon, wouldn't he? But he was also their best friend, what if he needed help? What if the sudden halt meant life or death? She shook her head, freeing her escalating fears and turning back to her African-American friend.

It was clear she was afraid to speak, until Tucker put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him."

"But what if we don't?"

"He'll come back before we know it." He smiled slightly, trying to lighten the growing tension.

"Tucker..."

He sighed, dropping his arm to his side. "If he doesn't turn up after tomorrow...then...we can take the specter speeder."

Sam nodded, allowing hopefully _that_ much (or more) and walked off with him to return to their houses since it _was_ getting late.

Their search had gone on ever since the school day ended around three in the afternoon.


End file.
